The Pokemon Filter
by IcyHot-Bunny
Summary: When a normal girl is sent to the world of Pokemon she is bestowed with a mission. Can she and her Pokemon partner fulfill this mission? Find out in..."The Pokemon Filter!"
1. The Stormy Encounter

I've always been a huge fan of Pokemon. The sheer creative aspect of the whole franchise inspired me. I knew mostly every single one that was out there. But, I knew that they weren't real. I always wished they were but, I knew better then to believe in silly fairytales like that. Who am I you ask? My name is Sylvia Rogers, I'm 13 years old. Yup, 13 and still a faithful to a children's TV show. I am about 5 feet tall and I weigh 100ish lb. I have long brown hair with streaks of tan. Blue eyes and a nice smile, atleast that's what my mom says. I'm not popular at school, just a handful of friends, mainly because I don't let too many people get too close to me, and those who do usually tease me because I like Pokemon. I don't listen to them though. Anyways, my story is one of action and adventure...it all started when my car got hit with lightning...

It was a hot August day. Sunlight reached through the glass windows of my family's Prius. Yes, we had a red Prius. My mom is eco-friendly and wouldn't let my dad get a pickup truck. Me, my mom and my dad were driving through town. We lived in a small town. About the size of Omaha. Cars zoomed by us and people were having a jog on the sidewalk with their dog. I'm an only child so I don't have siblings to play with. I stay indoors a lot because I'm kinda self-concious. So my mom wanted me to get out which is why we were going to the community pool. But, as we got closer cars started to disappear. My mom spoke up noticing this.

"It must not be that crowded at the pool! There aren't any cars." She said cheerfully.

I sighed and stared out the window. I saw a strange flash of light in the distance. Ignoring it, thinking it was a car headlight or something, I simply blinked and continued to stare out the window. But, at this point there weren't any cars around us. I frowned and asked my mom a question.

"Hey mom...is this like a smaller town or something." I asked.

Mom turned towards me. She thought for a moment.

"I don't think so."

I tilted my head like a confused dog and scratched my chin. My dad hasn't said a word and continued his silent act. Mom argued with him about his pouting and how he never got outside enough and blah blah blah. My mind filtered them out as I thought of a reason to explain the absence of motorized vehicles. Just then I saw a flash of lightning in the sky. Pressing my face against the window I widened my eyes. The sky was completley blue! No clouds or anything! And yet there was still lightning in the sky. I kept my mouth shut so Mom or Dad didn't notice. More lightning exploded and soon a streak of electricity hit the road next to us. Our car swerved and my dad struggled to balance us into a straight line.

"WHAT WAS THAT!" Mom squealed in terror. Dad just silently hyper-ventilated and kept on driving. My mother was trembling in her seat. "Richard! Stop the car you idiot!" She demanded. Dad just ignored her. "RICHARD!"

I was in total awe. But it was interrupted by another lightning attack...but right in front of us. Dad slammed the brakes and we screeched across the road. Our poor Prius made a few loops before stopping. Mom screamed and burst out of the car. "I told you to stop the freakin' car!" She yelled. I was plastered to my seat in fear. It started to rain and the sky slowly turned into a reddish tint. My mom, I'm just gonna call her Tina now cuz' that's her name, scrambled into the car and closed the door. We sat in the car for a while in hopes that the odd little downpour would halt. But to our dismay, it didn't. Dad fiddled with his cell phone and Tina was clutching her purse. Me? I was watching the grey clouds swirl into marvelous shades of blue and black. This wasn't normal, but I didn't care, it was cool. This was more entertaining than the latest episode of Pokemon. Just then I saw a small dog looking thing staring at me. It had yellow fur with a white, mane? More like a furry collar, a spiky tail and spiky ears. It took me about a minute to realize what it was. I mouthed the word out. Jolteon...

It was about 20 feet away and it was sitting down. It didn't look all cartoony like in the show, but more realistic. It still had the look of the cartoon but the fur was detailed and the paws were like a real dog's. But the eyes were still big, black, and scary as hell. It's made the hair on my neck go straight up. It had a way of staring, like an assassin. But, it still had a friendly feeling about it. It's mouth looked like it was, smiling. I rubbed my eyes and blinked. It was still there. It wasn't a dream. Tina was still making twittering noises like a scared bird and my dad was still replying to text messages. The rain seemed to ease up but it still sprinkled. The Jolteon then seemed to look sad and distraught. It now looked even scarier since it had a small snarl in it's face. I blinked again but it was gone in a flash. it didn't seem possible it could leave that fast. But then again, it was an electric Pokemon. I guess it could like move in a flash of lightning. The rain stopped and the sky turned to a normal color. Tina was still scared but my dad was starting the car up again. It startled her and she grasped dad's hand.

"NO!" She cried. Dad frowned and turned the car off again. I sighed and buried my face into my arms. After a few minutes of silence lightning crashed onto the middle of the car and it exploded in a blast of fire and smoke. I didn't remember much after that except a few seconds of air time and slamming into the ground. I blacked out, with only the smell of smoke and grass to send me off into the darkness.


	2. Sylvia to the Rescue!

I heard crying and screaming. My eyes slowly opened up a bit. The sky, I think it was the sky, was still red and black. The clouds were scattered all over the sky now. Puffs of smoke occasionally floating by. I blinked once and tried to sit up. My whole body pulsed with agonizing pain and I immediately crashed onto the ground again. My lungs felt constricted and my whole body was burning. The grass around me looked charred and brown. My mind reeled with question, but I quickly became light-headed and closed my eyes. Almost instantly I fell back into darkness.

When I came to again I opened my eyes to see blue sky and white clouds. It all seemed a little too happy and upbeat to be the same place where I've been laying down this whole time. Birds chirped and I felt a light breeze hit my bruised face. Slowly and hesitantly I sat up. But, I felt no pain. Odd. Looking around it seemed I was in an open field. Trees surrounded a small little grass circle and I was in the middle of the circle. I looked down examining myself. My clothes were torn and there were several holes in my pants. Small pieces of grass hung onto my shirt.

"What is this place?" I thought out loud. Just then I felt something cold rub against my bare skin. I got goosebumps and I instinctively swatted the source of the coldness. With my eyes closed I only relied on my sense of touch. It felt...hard and spiky. I decided it was fur and I moved my hand around. I felt a mouth, a nose (the cold thing that touched me), and ears, that felt spiky.

"What are you doing?" A voice asked. It sounded like a raspy, boy voice. I opened up my eyes and wouldn't you know it, there was a Jolteon sitting right there, with my hand on its ear. I stared at it for about 10 seconds before screaming and backing away. The Jolteon winced from my screech and waved its paw a little. "SHUT UP! You're hurting my ears!" It demanded.

"Y-You can talk?" I asked in disbelief. It nodded and looked up at me. It was real! I haven't been transported to a cartoon world!  
I trembled at it and swallowed hard.

"Is your name Sylvia?" It asked. Without a word I nodded my head. "Cool! I knew it was you! I'm Liam. As you can see I am clearly a Pokemon!" Liam chirped. He smiled.

"How do you know who I am?" I asked in disbelief. Liam smirked.

"You'll see." He said. I was still in shock. I mean...I was in, probably, the POKEMON WORLD! So I just sat there nodding my head and staring at Liam.

"Can I...pet you?" I asked. Liam looked taken aback by the question but nodded. I hesitantely reached out and patted his head. It was soft but hard at the same time, like he used hair gel. Also, it wasn't oily and gross. I petted him some more, he was purring from the bliss of the petting, before pulling back and squealing silently. Liam smiled warmly and started to walk off.

"C'mon, we have some business to take care of."  
I followed obediantely. Knowing very well that if I didn't listen to him he could fry me, wait...

"Can you use lightning attacks?" I asked. Liam stopped and looked at me. He then shuddered a bit before a lightning bolt blasted out of his fur and hit a tree and it crashed down. I was frozen from fear. "I'm ok...I'm ok...I'm ok..." I whispered to myself. Liam smiled with pride and continued to walk off. I recollected myself before following my little electric friend.

After a long walk we started to see houses and after a while we were in a full blown city. "WOAH!" I gasped and looked up all around me. It was like a real city! Except all the people out walking had Pokemon with them. Either carrying stuff or curled on their shoulder. Liam looked a little sad looking at everyone so I patted his head. He looked up a little shocked but ignored me and started to purr. After a few more minutes we stopped at a tall, large, shiny skyscraper. We went in and there were business people all over, and business Pokemon. I was still shocked as hell to see real-life Pokemon. Just then, a tall, scary man walked up to us with a big grin, the grin just made him scarier.

"Hello!" He said with a big booming voice. I waved my hand a little. "Oh my! What happened to your clothes!" He cried in terror.

"Umm...long story." I peeped and stared at the floor. He clapped his hands once and dragged us into a large meeting room. "Why am I here? Where are my parents!" I complained. Just now I realized the true horror of all of this. Where were my parents? How did I get here? The man sighed.

"First, I must introduce myself, I am Mr. Buddock." He implied. I snickered at his name, it was funny. "And all of this was not a coincedence. You were sent here because of a prophecy. Lately, a lot of Pokemon are being affected by an evil group of people. We have discovered that they go by the name of Team Aquamarine. They are a secret organization, but we don't know much about them. All we know is that they have a special device, we call it the Shadow Creeper. It looks like this." He held up a remote and clicked a button. A large screen rolled down and a picture popped up. It looked like a big, shiny egg. It was the size of a football and it was metallic and had various markings on it. I cocked my head and scrunched up my eyebrows.

"What does it do?" I asked.

"I will tell you. It can invade a Pokemon's mind and turn them evil. I can show you an example but first you must know how you were sent here. You see...you are a special young girl. To everyone else on this planet all we regular people can understand from Pokemon are when they call out their names, but you...can actually understand and speak Pokemon language. So, you were brought here to stop Team Aquamarine and to save this earth, how you got here I don't know."

I was shocked. Me? Save the world? NO WAY! I'm not capable of that!

"I-I'm sorry but I can't bear a heavy burden like that! I can't..." I said grimly.

"You must, and you will have Liam here to be your Pokemon partner! Plus, maybe more Pokemon who wish to join you! Also, you will get training!" He assured me. I pondered it.

"Will I get to go back to my world when I "save" this world?" I questioned. He nodded. So I accepted and he got me new clothes and my own room. But after 30 minutes of rest he called me back down. Liam and Mr. Buddock (snicker) were waiting for me. "So...how exactly do I save Pokemon?" I asked. Mr. Buddock clicked a button and a door slid open and a chained up Pokemon was snarling and shaking around. It looked like...a Poochyena! I gasped. It looked like its fur exploded and his fangs were unnaturally long. Plus...his eyes seemed to glow red. I covered my mouth and I felt sympathy for the poor thing.

"This is a Pokemon who has been invaded by Shadow Creeper. It gets stronger but at the same time more evil and bad." He explained. I shook my head.

"How do I help it?" I eagerly asked. Mr. Buddock pulled out a small collar.

"This is a special collar. It can purify any evil heart...but it takes time. Luckily, it uses a harmless drug that knocks out the Pokemon for enough time so that they are tame enough to be kept safely in captivity until they can be released to the wild." He handed me the collar. "Put it on the Poochyena." He commanded.

I looked at him like he was crazy.

"Oh I can't put it on THAT Pokemon." I argued. Mr. Buddock shrugged.

"Comfort it with words and then slip it on when it's distracted." He suggested and placed the collar in my hand. I grasped it and swallowed hard before creeping up to the crazy Pokemon.

"There, there." I whispered and held out my hand. Poochyena snapped it jaws and kicked its feet. I fliched and pulled away. "Don't worry...I-I can h-help." I stuttered. Poochyena growled. Then, I felt another blast of sympathy and I sighed. "C'mon...I know you have friends who care for you...and you're letting them down by being...savage...so..." I trailed off.

"I have no friends..." It growled and snapped its mouth.

"I don't have friends either but...look...I'm still happy and sane and I know you can be too...so please? Can you just stand still a bit?" I asked. Poochyena squinted and kicked its feet again. "Shh..." I slowly put my hand on its head. It was surprisingly soft. It froze.

"Huh?" It stopped in confusion and I quickly put on the collar and snapped it on before it could realize what happened. "What did you DO!" It yelled but it quickly got quiet and its eyes flickered before it fell asleep. I held my breath and smiled a bit with pride. 


End file.
